'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings
Posted at Jan 09 2017 04:55 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA -- The new high school level era of IBC-13's long-running sitcom Iskul Bukol (originally topbilled by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), which will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom in a millennial high school level, starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, debuted strongly last Saturday, toppling its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in nationwide TV ratings and even trending on Twitter worldwide. According to data from Kantar Media, Iskul Bukol garnered a millennial teen viewership in a high school level with a national TV rating 24,8% last Saturday (January 7), compared to Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids with 31.4% and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento with 19.5%. The IBC and Secarats-produced school-oriented sitcom's debut rating made it the No. 4 most watched TV program across urban and rural areas on January 7, while Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids was ranked in second and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento was ranked in eighth. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes, representing 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The positive feedback paved the way for the sitcom’s official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere among the top trending topics on Twitter worldwide that night where the sitcom on social media. With the official hashtag #IskoolBukolPremiere, the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), who woked up at the girls' bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones where they text and post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of high school in Diliman High School. After the intro, before the first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), while Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) is the mother of Keith (Cruz). At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Keith and Joyce when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when Maricar (Cacai Bautista) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) learned her parents. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton involve Mr. Mattew (Matthew Mendoza) where they meet Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Keith and Joyce are their high school classmates and ready for their first day of high school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) meets a resident high school teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school classmates Chester (Justin Ward), Joey (Harold Rementilla) and Adie (Andres Muhlach) while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the three high school girls involve to study in Diliman High School as they learn with Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Dulat). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Keith meets a pretty classmate Patrisha (Patrisha Samson) and another high school classmate Alyssa (Analyn Nacion), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Tonton as she involve their classmate friend Michelle (Leann Ganzon) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a very nice teacher girl, Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Teacher Alodia posted with Tonton. Teacher Alodia saw Keith and Joyce, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie write with Andres to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object. Teacher Alodia also meets Teacher Kazel (Kazel Kinouchi), a beautiful teacher and introduced her adviser Sir Rude (JC Tejano). The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Meanwhile, Barbie also allowed by the cutie classmate Alyssa and Dexter (Miguel David) to study their Math notebook. Keith approached Adie to learn the subject. Then, Tonton went to Aning's Coffeeteria and they talked about the renovation, and promotion for the high school classmate Barbie. Outside the coffeeteria, Oscar larned that Miss Tapia approached for Raisa. The Escalera sisters thought for Teacher Kazel that one of them was called by Chester. After they learned, at home, Keith showed Tonton, Mariel and Mr. Matthew within a teen trademark. Joyce and her classmate Zonia and Bibeth saw Raisa and Joey on the library of Diliman High School, while they meet Maricar and Luigi, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Mr. Rude thanked Miss Tapia when she is a high school teacher on the help she raised with Adie and Chester. In Diliman High School, Raisa, Alyssa, Michelle and Belle meets Raffy (Victor Basa) as a coach. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Joyce involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 donuts, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 2 iced tea for Keith and Joyce, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school teen classmate girl of Barbie. Zonia and Bibeth came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. In library, Keith and her classmate Raisa and Patricia who saw Barbie as a result they learned and achieved her. Mariel and Mr. Matthew involved that Miss Tapia learned in Diliman High School while Teacher Alodia and Teacher Kazel asked her Principal Oscar to the Escalera sisters because of Mr. Rude reserved 15 classmate. In the end, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton managed to draw the right problem with Teacher Alodia and they have a classmate for Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest Jane de Leon. Iskul Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime school-themed teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games.